


【盾冬】golden（PWP一发完）

by WalnutWS



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutWS/pseuds/WalnutWS
Summary: 他以为史蒂夫罗杰斯拥有一切，而他只能拥有碎片。原来他连碎片也无法拥有。





	【盾冬】golden（PWP一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：蛇盾格兰特/二战盾史蒂夫（仅提及）x冬兵 
> 
> 预警：一些dirty talk 耳光

冬兵见到新任管理员的时候甚至连身上的血都来不及冲洗，他隔着睫毛上凝固的血块望着身前那个比他还要高大许多的男人，觉得那人的金发有些晃眼。

那种纯粹的金色很少见。我见过，冬兵想。这个想法让冬兵困惑，他对于回忆性的东西从来不会表示肯定，实际上他几乎从不回忆——他的脑子是空的，又像是深不见底，黑洞洞的什么也看不见，什么也没有。

“士兵。”有其他人走上前，“格兰特队长是你的新任管理员。”  
怔怔地盯着那头金色不放的冬兵这才回过神来，顺从地垂下眼皮开口：“服从命令。”

他没想到自己的第一个任务来得这么快，距离跟罗杰斯见面只过去了十分钟。他刚刚才执行完上一个任务回来，通常在开始下一次行动前都会有人对他进行准备，调试一下机械臂之类的，至少也要把身上的伤与血迹稍微处理一下。而这次他的新管理员，格兰特，只是让他跟着自己一路沉默地走到了卧室，然后立刻给他下发了新任务。

或许他不应该把这称作是任务，他从未接受过这样的任务，叫做命令大概会更贴切——“舔它。”格兰特这么说。

冬兵跪在格兰特两腿之间，有些不确定地抬头望向格兰特暗红色的双眼，从来没有人让他干过这个。冬兵的眼睛大多时候都是空洞的，没有一丝欲求，现在带着疑惑反而让那双灰绿色的眼睛活了过来，格兰特开始觉得烦躁。

他一手抓住冬兵的头发将他按向自己还疲软着的下身，语气带着些自己都没有察觉的怒意，“把拉链咬开然后舔硬让我操你，懂了吗？你这张嘴很擅长干这个，我记得。”他什么都记得，但什么都不是他的，他不过是九头蛇按照美国队长复刻出来的怪物，而冬兵也不是“记忆”之中那个眼神总是饱含笑意，亮晶晶地望着“他”的青年。

冬兵被格兰特按得有些缺氧，在男人松手时抬头喘了一口气，然后不再犹豫地按照男人的命令开始执行。他是九头蛇最好的士兵，永远都能完成自己的任务，哪怕这个任务是给另一个男人口交。

冬兵把男人的阴茎含进了嘴里，那根东西在他用唇舌剥下内裤的时候已经半勃了。他的口腔十分温暖，被湿热的内壁包裹着，格兰特几乎是立刻硬了起来。充血的阴茎顶到喉头的时候冬兵被刺激得松开口猛烈咳嗽，他没有干过这个，没有做好准备。

这一行为似乎激怒了格兰特，他掰过冬兵扭向一边咳嗽的脸，毫不客气地重新捅进温暖湿润的通道，“你以前可比接客的婊子还熟练，是太久没被操了吗？”他期待冬兵能对他侮辱性的言语有点反应，而冬兵只是努力地放松喉头迎合他凶猛的动作，他大概并不明白格兰特的话是一种羞辱。

冬兵的口腔很容易分泌唾液，刚开始他还能吞下一点，现在只能让液体伴随着“叽咕叽咕”的水声从嘴角不停往下流，打湿了格兰特的裤子。也许冬兵自己都没有意识他用嘴唇轻轻包裹住了牙齿，以防磕碰到正在他嘴里逞凶的柱体，他这种“讨好”行为让格兰特摆动他脑袋动作更加粗暴，每当格兰特顶进喉咙冬兵便下意识的吞咽，收缩的通道紧紧包裹住硕大的龟头，让格兰特发出了满意的舒气声。

冬兵想这大概意味着他的任务完成得不错，于是微微抬眼望向了自己管理者，像是乞求表扬的小宠物。他的嘴巴明明在干着最下流的事情，眼睛却仍然干净又无辜，发红的眼角还带着些生理泪珠，几乎是在看到他神情的同一刻，格兰特在喉咙地又一次吮吸下射了出来，他放开冬兵的脑袋把阴茎从他嘴里抽出时射精还没有结束，一股股喷到冬兵脸上，腥白的黏液挂在卷翘的睫毛上，像一个个蹼。冬兵的下巴大概已经被操到麻木了，在男人退出后都没有合上嘴，他仍然保持着那种求表扬的神情望着自己的管理者，任由白浊从脸上流进口腔，然后顺着自然下垂的嘴角流下来。

“你真是个婊子。”格兰特往下看了一眼，穿着军靴的脚踩上冬兵的下半身撵了撵——九头蛇的资产不知道什么时候已经勃起了。“给男人口交，自己硬成这样，你在九头蛇真的没被操过？”冬兵仍旧张着嘴用那双沾了精液的无辜灰绿色眼睛望着他，对他的话没有任何反应。格兰特突然意识到，冬兵其实是在等待下一个命令。“吞了。”他开口，冬兵果然合上嘴轻轻把那些融合了血污变得有些粉色的精液吞咽了下去。

格兰特看着冬兵滚动的喉头心里一跳，自己也下意识地咽了咽口水，阴茎不受控制地再一次硬了起来弹跳着抵到冬兵的脸颊上，在他粗糙却柔软的皮肤上压下一个凹陷。冬兵几乎立刻侧过脸张嘴准备开始下一轮“任务”，却被管理者一把拉起来扔到了身后的床上。

他是经受过严格训练的杀手，任何突然的身体接触都会让他产生条件反射，此刻也不例外，突然被拎起来的冬兵体会到一股被压制的恐惧感，机械臂在同一时刻自动开始校准，叶片开合着发出嗡鸣，跌进柔软床垫的背部仍然在紧绷。

高出他半个头的管理者欺身压了上来，遮住了头顶冷白色的灯光，冬兵顺着格兰特前倾的动作向后缩了缩。优秀的战士懂得远离不必要的危险，感受到威胁时进行逃避几乎是本能。

这个细微的动作完全逃不过格兰特的眼睛。简直一模一样，他想，或者已经不自知地低声说出口了。冬兵跟“他”记忆里那个被称作巴基的青年几乎完全不一样，仔细打理的棕色短发变成了因血污而板结的半长头发，一直保持着干净的下颌也冒出了些许青色的胡茬，但在某些时刻他们又会突然重合，比如在床上一边强装镇定一边退缩，只不过一个是因为羞涩一个是因为恐惧。

“你怕什么？”他开口问冬兵，但并不期待冬兵给他回答，扯过床单胡乱地抹掉了冬兵脸上的污浊。他的动作跟温柔完全不沾边，甚至说得上是粗暴，冬兵觉得自己的嘴唇上有些疼。他嘴唇一向容易干裂，这次不知道是在刚刚吞吐男人阴茎时擦破的还是被粗糙的床单磨破的，在男人的手离开后冬兵小心翼翼地吐出舌尖舔了舔唇上的伤口。

“不许舔！”格兰特烦躁地皱起了眉，用拇指狠狠地按住了冬兵的嘴唇。他讨厌冬兵这些从七十年保留下来的无意识的小动作。

他的声音不大但离得足够近，冬兵的鼻尖能够感受到他吐出的气息，压迫感带来的威慑力十足，冬兵刚刚稍微松弛的背又绷直了，机械臂叶片不安地开合。

格兰特知道冬兵在紧张，他喜欢这样的冬兵，这让他更像是个人而不是冷冰冰的工具。格兰特突然把手伸向冬兵大腿侧边摸索，隔着裤子他都能感受到手下肌肉的紧缩。“绷这么紧？我劝你现在开始祈祷自己跟以前一样湿，不，更湿一点。”他意味不明地低笑了一声，用力掐了掐冬兵的腿，然后抽出了冬兵随身携带的那把直柄匕首。

冬兵的衣服是被割开的。

格兰特的力度把握得非常好，冬兵能感受到刀尖舔过的地方有些被划破但不觉得疼痛，伤口很浅，只是恰好能渗出一点血珠的程度。但在刀尖擦过乳珠的时候他还是颤抖了一下，格兰特不再继续向上而是放平冰凉的匕首摩擦起嫩红的肉粒来，满意地看到那一点在刀面下逐渐挺立，摩擦得艳红。他不再继续逗弄，用力顺着割开的线路把冬兵的衣服扯开了。

失去防护的冬兵胸膛剧烈地起伏了一下，他的胸部不同于女人的丰满，但仍然柔软且充满肉感，挺起来的时候像是要送进格兰特的嘴里。“玩那边，这边也硬了？”他像是为了确认硬度一般狠掐了另一边的乳头一下，冬兵和他的铁臂一起发出了小声的呻吟。这种疼痛程度远不足以让习惯受伤的冬兵抽气，但是格兰特对这声呻吟毫不意外。他甚至比冬兵自己更了解冬兵的身体，或者说敏感点。

冬兵两边的乳尖都红艳艳地翘着，衬得他本来就因不见日光而偏浅的肤色更白。上一个任务对冬兵而言显然没有难度，他的身上没有一道伤口，除了被格兰特不知有意还是无意划出的血痕，鲜红的血珠挂在上面像是点缀在冬兵身上的饰品。格兰特开始用嘴唇将这些他替冬兵戴上的“饰品”一点点剥下来。

他的嘴唇贴到冬兵小腹的时候能够感受到冬兵的肌肉因紧张而跳动了一下，但冬兵并没有闪躲，只是随着格兰特一路舔吻向上的动作逐渐开始颤抖，等格兰特来到乳尖用牙尖叼扯起乳粒，他才开始瑟缩想逃离男人的唇舌。

他当然无处可逃，只能任由格兰特一边舔舐一边把乳肉挤成各种形状。在冬兵的认知里只有两种感觉：疼和不疼，大多数他有意识的时候都是前一种，但是现在他遇到了第三种，他无法理解这种从双乳泛起到全身的酥麻感，可能带着一点点的疼，但是他感觉不到，只是觉得全身的血都要沸起来了。不冷了。

格兰特抬眼看向了冬兵，后者只是睁大眼睛望着他，他从胸口到耳朵都被陌生的情欲烧的绯红，但是灰绿色的眼睛仍然是一汪死水，空洞地看着侵占他双乳的管理者，只有一直在小声喘息的双唇和偶尔颤动的睫毛表明他正在活生生地被侵犯。

冬兵的嘴唇很薄，但不会让人觉得干瘪，格兰特记得他笑起来的时候下唇会被整齐的牙齿的抵得凸起，像饱满得卷曲起来的花瓣。现在那花瓣上沾了点血，在格兰特命令他不许舔之后冬兵的舌头果然老实地呆在里边，不再小心翼翼地滑出来湿润双唇。

格兰特撑起半个身子看着冬兵，然后强硬地把手指插进了为他服务过的嘴里。  
“不想痛就好好舔。”他一手在冬兵的口腔里翻搅，另一只手又拿起小刀去割冬兵的裤子。

冬兵因粗暴的口交而勃起的阴茎在格兰特用刀尖划他时软了下去，又因为双乳遭受侵犯再次支了起来，格兰特却不去管它，只是沿着会阴的裤缝一路向下割开了一道供人插入的开口。

冬兵不需要被服务，冬兵是服务者。

格兰特在冬兵的唾液再也无法咽下去而是顺着下颌一路流进脖颈之后才停下模仿阴茎抽插的手指，抽出来开始转攻下面的小嘴。他的手指停在了会阴，那里并没有女人的阴道，但是格兰特还是划动起来，冬兵腿根抽搐着想合拢，却被格兰特一手抓着膝关节压到了胸前，冬兵的柔韧性一如七十年前那么好。

“你又不是女人，怎么敏感得像长了逼一样，”格兰特用力而缓慢地从囊袋根部向下划，停到了褶皱处，“不过还是得跟女人一样挨操。”

唾液的润滑度并不够，紧闭的入口被强行打开的时候冬兵忍不住扬起脑袋吃痛地闷哼了一声，机械臂抓住了床单，一阵阵开合。

“你以前可比你这个铁胳膊会叫多了。”格兰特一边开拓入口一边观察冬兵脸上的表情，他现在不似刚才急躁，像是拿着棉签帮小母猫度过发情期的好主人，但他当然不是一个好主人，他只是觉得冬兵这副纯洁到极致的下流样子好玩罢了。

在格兰特插到第三根手指的时候终于触到了那处凸起，冬兵在格兰特手指压下去的那一刻难耐地往上挺了挺腰，绵密的腹肌颤了颤，唇间泄出一声带了点鼻音的甜腻呻吟。

他有些惊恐，他从来不知道自己能发出这种声音，但是他忍不住，格兰特就像在他身体里找到了一处开关，只要按下去他的声带就会不自主地颤抖，他咬住下唇不让自己出声，他的管理者们通常不喜欢他发出噪音。曾经他咬的都是口枷，现在换成下唇一时之间控制不好力道，咬得直泛白。

格兰特松开压着他大腿的手让他自己把腿抱在胸前，然后捏住他的下颌让他松开了嘴，“叫出来，”他把手指插进冬兵的嘴里不让它合上，“叫出来，巴基哥哥。”

冬兵不知道格兰特在喊谁，可心脏却蜷缩了一下，他想开口让管理者将任务描述清楚但上下两张嘴都被格兰特占满了，只能抱着战栗的双腿用发红的眼睛望着他。

冬兵下面的洞已经从一开始的吃紧慢慢变得松软，甚至开始分泌出肠液，在格兰特的手指进出按压时响起水声。他虽然被逼着开口但仍然不怎么发出声音，他习惯了忍耐，只有在格兰特用力戳向敏感点的时候才会发出几声闷哼。

冬兵觉得有些难受，但是说不上来是什么样的难受，乳尖被贴近的大腿蹭得难受，肠道被格兰特插得难受，随着格兰特的抽插变得越来越硬的阴茎也被裤子闷得难受。这些难受把他折磨得出了一身汗，头发都湿哒哒地黏在了脸上，他不知道要怎么做，只能无辜又疑惑地望着他的管理者。

“你的水还是跟以前一样多，天生就适合被男人操。”格兰特抽出沾满肠液的手指，把透明的液体抹在了冬兵还带着齿痕的柔软胸脯上，又不再用手撑开冬兵的嘴巴，双手压住了冬兵的腿根。

冬兵刚合上张得酸软的嘴唇，还来不及咽下一口唾液，就被刺激的喊了出来，格兰特几乎是没有给准备的时间就把滚烫的阴茎撞进了他狭小的穴里，一寸一寸缓慢又不容置疑地往里进，冬兵的呜咽终于盖过了机械臂的呻吟。

经过了扩张的后穴仍然无法吞下完全勃起的阴茎，反而在被进入之后条件反射地开始收缩，格兰特被夹得有些疼了，进入得越来越难。他毫不犹豫地扬起手给了冬兵一耳光，“你放松一点。”

冬兵的脸被打到偏向一边后侧着没有再转回来，格兰特可以看见他微微发红的脸颊和完美的下颌线条，凌乱的头发贴在冬兵汗津津的脸上，遮住了他的眼睛。

冬兵很听话，可是他并不知道应该如何放松，剧烈起伏的胸膛和滚动的喉结证明他真的有在好好尝试。格兰特突然很想吻他，他的身体在同一刻采取了行动，把温热的嘴唇贴上冬兵的脖子。

他一边在冬兵脖子边蹭着，一边继续身下的进攻。冬兵有些难耐地回过头，他睨着眼前晃动的金色心里闷闷的，有什么要脱口而出。

“……好痒。”这是他今晚说的第一句话。他突然有些恍惚，总觉得这句话前面还少了什么，就这么一愣神，格兰特就咬着他的喉结一举插到了底。

“呜……！”他几乎是硬生生地忍住了尖叫，眼角都带上了生理泪水。格兰特丝毫不给他喘息的机会，一进去之后就开始朝着之前找到的敏感处反复摩擦。

“你刚刚突然放松了…”格兰特一边舔咬冬兵的耳垂一边喘息，“是想起以前也这么被人操过？”冬兵的耳朵一向敏感，这么被温热的气息包围，只觉得全身的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来的，脚趾都不自觉地蜷了起来。

格兰特一下又一下地撞在敏感点，冬兵的肠道越来越松软，肠液也分泌得多了起来，交合处开始响起叽咕叽咕的水声，和囊袋与臀部相撞的声音夹杂在一起回荡在空荡荡的房间里。他随着格兰特的顶入颠簸着，只在格兰特太用力时才会哼几声，渐渐地不再觉得难以忍受，甚至有股不熟悉的瘙痒感从尾椎一路蔓延到了大脑，连喘声都变了味道，如果他还有关于做爱这种事情的记忆，可能会明白自己发出的声音能让任何正常男人硬起来。

冬兵染上情欲的呻吟彻底点燃了格兰特。他加快了速度，每一下都像是要把自己撞进冬兵的身体里，冬兵甚至被他顶得带上了哭腔，开始有些抱不住自己的腿了。

“你只有在做这种事情的时候才会哭。”格兰特舔去了冬兵眼角的生理性泪水，“我是不是比七十年前要好？是不是比以前的第一次爽？”冬兵被操得晕乎乎的，完全没有听进去格兰特说的话，只是用充满乞求地眼神看着格兰特，他并不知道自己想要什么，只是想这么望着他，觉得自己好像总是这么望着那个金色的毛茸茸脑袋。

冬兵是被操射的。在格兰特按着他闷哼着把精液送进他体内的时候，他蒙了一层泪膜的眼睛突然失去了视野只剩白茫，大脑完全放空了，一直硬挺的阴茎在裤子的束缚中射了出来，把前裆打湿了一大片。

高潮后的格兰特埋在冬兵肩窝里一边亲吻他一边喘息，看到冬兵的嘴唇颤抖着往外吐气。他过了好一会儿才意识到冬兵是在说话。

他支起身子把耳朵贴近了冬兵的嘴唇。

“Steve……”冬兵说。

他以为史蒂夫罗杰斯拥有一切，而他只能拥有碎片。  
原来他连碎片也无法拥有。

=END=


End file.
